Lincoln Hack
﻿The Lincoln hack was an event on the 18th - 19th June 2011, it was a 24 hour, all-niter event where a group of Lincoln students get in a room and do 'completely smart things' as described by Tom. Tom made a series of 13 vlogs which he posted every 2 hours during the hack on his DarkSquidge account. The event helped Tom get back into editing videos. Later after posting these videos they were marked as 'private' by Tom. This may or may not have to do with the students shown in the videos. Tom focused on several different people during the vlogs and challenged some of the students to make a social network for him. The hack introduced several new characters, such as Nelson, Courtney and Chris. Sat 12pm Tom explains the whats going on during the vlogs and introduces his task. The first Appearance of Nelson and Amy reappears at the end Sat 2pm A couple hours into the hack. Not much is accomplished. Nelson is seen dancing with a group of over people by a computer. Courtney briefly appears. Sat 4pm Tom goes around the room asking people about their projects Tom also starts to dub a stereotypical phrase over everything courtney says. Tom starts looking at the disabilities on the Lesney Berrington books: Wheelchair bound, blind, in crutches and black. Sat 6pm Tom reveals the black kid actually has a hearing aid in. He see's a grown man at his chair and a little girl, who looks creepily at the camera. Tom reveals he bought an old pokemon game to relive his childhood. One of the students finds out his idea has already been taken. Oli also appears. Sat 8pm The group go to get pizza, with Tom following, shouting 'pizza' repeatedly Sat 10pm﻿ The Sun finally sets. Tom reveals that everybody is 'nearly' doing work. An man called Pete brings in an X-box connect and everybody starts to play with it. Courtney finds out he is being repeatedly dubbed over. But Tom still continues to do it. Sun 12am Tom realizes that his jet lag is kicking in and doubts he will stay awake. Nearly all the people out of their 20's leave to go home except Nelson. Tom decides to make somebody other than Courtney's life a 'living hell' and starts showing pictures of a student called Chris with pictures of Angus.T.Jones, who he bares a resembence too. Sun 2am Tom gives up the possibility of doing any real work, he reveals Nelson is still working on his site and the twitter feed is slowly becoming a wall of shame, Tom continues ridiculing Chris. Then shouts at Amy. Sun 4am Tom complains about his desk not making the correct noise. Most people turn out to be slacking off. Nelson starts jumping around for energy. He reveals Chloe is one of the ones who is actually working on her 'hack' consistently. The sun begins to come up. Tom returns to dubbing over Courtney. Sun 6am The group locate a loud snoring sound to Nelson, under the table. Many people are beginning to fall asleep. All the stranglers begin to return. Tom has a yelling contest with a projector. Then wonders if he is loosing his mind. Sun 8am Tom drinks several cans of Red Bull to prevent himself passing out. Only to have a sugar rush, go mental and scream at things. Sun 10am The hack is nearing it's end. Tom talks to people about their hacks, then threatens the projector again. He questions Nelson about his phone. Then realizes he may have stayed past his welcome when a man stares blankly at him. Sun 12pm The hack ends and everybody goes home. Tom starts having fun editing again and decides to get back into editing projects like Tomska's day out. Category:Content